


Birds of a feather...

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bird faunus, Consensual, F/M, Faunus dom world, Femdom, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Tender - Freeform, air sex, feathers - Freeform, loving, pecking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune was just your average kid wanting to be good. That was until a visiting faunus schoolmaster took him from his home with promises of sex, adventure and a harem of the most beautiful women he could imagines. Too bad no one told him that most of these women like to have sex in mid-air, preferred to peck to establish dominance and they squawked...





	Birds of a feather...

No one had ever called Ozpin a good man. Or well scratch that one. People had called him a good man. They had called him a hero, a kind soul a brave fighter and a true friend that they would all vouch for on any day of the week. 

Now to be fair all of those people were now long dead. Most killed by in some way or form Ozpin himself but that is neither here nor there. 

"Now as I said the door was not open for you to come inside of my bullhead," Ozpin said going through the formality of breaking international law and committing more crimes in an hour than he had done in his past life. 

"I know that, but it is not a problem that I came right?" A human with blue eyes and blonde hair asked as Ozpin shook his head.

"No, it is a serious problem if I took you. But as you said I did not take you."

"No, you did not. I walked in." 

"Good. I am glad we are in agreement on this." Ozpin said taking a sip from his mug.

"So Jaune Arc? Tell me you wish to be a hunter?"

"I wish to be a person who helps people." 

"And you think you can hunt?"

"I can fight."

"I saw that. You dispatched the White Fang with ease. Good job there."

"Thank you, sir, I tried."

"I could tell but you wish to be a hunter?"

"Yes."

"WHy not in your home? Arcadia had a hunter school why not stay? Why leave to go toa faunus kingdom?" Ozpin asked playing the long game. The more Jaune said the easier case he would have when this whole thing blew up in his face and he was dragged to court. 

If Jaune wants to be here and I am in no way supporting him other than flying home what else can I say but he just came?" Ozpin thought as Jaune nodded. 

"I could do that but..."

"But?"

"It feels stifling. I feel like no I want to see things. I want to see the world. I want to go out explore see new people meet others and live."

"You do know that the world is not always a kind place? Especially to those that are from the outside. Human's are not always popular int he kingdoms' Jaune. You will need to be wary of threats from others." The faunus said his arms flapping his winged arms with feathers like that of some kind of owl shook as Jaune nodded.

"I understand sir but that is not relevant."

"Really?"

"I am not here to fight people I am here to save them," Jaune stated his intents plain and simple once more Ozpin had him saying that he wanted to be here. That he wanted to help and most importantly of all. Ozpin was in no way shape or form willingly aiding and abetting Jaune's choices. 

He was just a human that walked onto his ship that was escaping a diplomatic meeting in a White Fang attack.

Ozpin could not take him back not when the fighting was happening and by the time he realized Jaune was on board, he was conveniently past the halfway point. 

They were far past the point of no return and now it was just a matter of not having enough fuel to get back to the human kingdom they had to go to Vale or more importantly they had to go to Patch. A place outside of Vale's jurisdiction where Jaune could rest easy until he was needed. 

"So you want to be a hunter?"

"More than anything."

"Well, then Jaune I'll have you know it just so happens that I run a school for hunters. And if you pass our entrance exams I think I might just have a place for you in it." Ozpin said licking his lips. Ozpin was a collector of things... 

He liked to keep things that no one else did. Ozpin loved to have things that no one else had. And if his school the already famous and prodigious Beacon Academy was to have a human student? Why the prestige that would come from that was nothing to shake a stick at. In fact, it would make a fine... trophy to his collection. 

I lost my last blonde when he graduated if I got another that was even half the hunter that Tai ended up being then it has already paid me back twice more. Ozpin thought as he sighed.

"Well, Jaune I have to say I am obligated to say that if you want I can take you back to your home. I will have to refuel the ship but... before Id o that I have to take it low over Patch. A small island community I need to drop off some cargo we took damage int he escapes. I will be flying low if someone like you, for instance, were to jump off?" Ozpin let he words hand as a dawning look came over Jaune's face.

"If you were to drop off not saying that you should oh not! Now at all! But if you did you could make a living on the island get a job more than one will easily hire a human and then? Well, it is just a simple matter of applying to Beacon at your earliest convenience. It starts in three months." Ozpin said smiling a sickly grin. Jaune nodded a cocky grin on his face before be paused.

"Wait... why your school?"

"Come again?"

"I can go to any hunting school why should I Pick yours?"

"It's closer?"

"I just traveled half the world. I am from a wealthy family I have money why you?" Jaune asked as Ozpin sighed Jaune had a point. Ge was skilled armed and wealth why Beacon? Well, the answer to that was simple.

"You ever want to have a fucking harem of faunus women?"

"Deal," Jaune said they two shook hands as the ship sailed.

"AHH!" Jaune screamed as he jumped! Or well he fell jumped seemed to imply a fraction of control over one's life something that Jaune had none.

"I hope you have a nice landing Jaune!" Ozpin said from the craft as Jaune swore!

"Go to hell, you old man!" Jaune yelled as he fell! He fell from at least a thousand plus feet screaming into the night sky! He fell like a meteor his body race terminal velocity and he became like a bomb striking down on the poor island it's inhabitants blissfully unaware that they would see a death today!

"Of crap! Of crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh, crap FUCK! I didn't want to die like this!" Jaune screamed as he fell harder and hard the mass of light became clear he saw buildings people most flapping in the air. 

Oh, right faunus can fly. Jaune thought as he screamed. 

"Someone! Please help me!" Jaune shouted as he fell he was going to die! He knew it! He was going to be splattered on the ground like some kind of grape and be dead before he knew what hit him!

"Oh come on!" Jaune said as-

"I got you!" A sharp chirpy voice said a ball of red slammed into Jaune. Jaune lt out a girlish squeal of surprise as he felt something hard slam into his back clamping down on his shoulders as something caught him? Twin talons took him by his arms as the heavy flapping of wings filled the air.

"I got you!" A chirpy voie said as-

Lacy. Jaune thought as he got a view of an incredibly tight and small lacy blade and red panties. A thing G string ran up between two succulent pale ass cheeks as Jaune saw a skirt flapping in the breeze.

A faunus had caught him. A female fame she flapped her wings hard making sure that Jaune was supported by her as she flew down.

"Hole on! I'm taking us in!" She said as she narrowed down. Jaune held onto her strong legs for dear life the girl had saved his life and he was going to pay her back tenfold for that!

Right after I kill that bastard! Jaune thought as- 

"Here we go! Hold on!" THe faunus said as Jaune was brought to a small house? She angled him into the top floor an open window was there waiting as-

"Hold on!" She yelled paused twisting her hips as Jaune felt his guts bulge.

"What are you doing!?" 

"Hold on!" She said as she tossed Jaune like a softball into the house.

Jaune landed in what he could only describe as a nest? A massive ball of blankets littered with what looked like cookie crumbs and old comic books scattered about. 

The faunus girl flapped in as Jaune got his first look at her and he had to admit. She was cute. 

She was slightly taller than him with silver eyes and black red hair. Her arms had a mass of red feathers on him and her legs were long and powerful. She had a  _ massive  _ amount of muscles on her legs, her skin was pale like the moon and her chest was growing. 

_ Work in progress.  _

_ "Don't do it!"  _ She screamed as Jaune paused.

"Don't do it?"

"Yes! Please, I don't know what you were thinking! Or how bad your life is but please! Don't do it!"

"Don't do what? Who are you?"

" _ Ruby! Ruby Rose!" _

_ "Jaune Arc- _

"Don't commits  _ sucicide  _ Jaune!"

"You misunderstand me," Jaune said this faunus thought he was going to kill himself!? Why on Remnant would she think-

_ Because you were just jumping from a bullhead right. That was bound to ruffle some feathers. No pun intended _ . Jaune thought as Ruby looked at him tears in her silver eyes as he sighed deciding how best to solve this without any more misunderstandings.

"Ok Ruby calm down I know this  _ looks  _ bad-

"You can talk!"

"Talk?"

"To others! You can  _ talk  _ about your problems! I know life is bad but you can't just die!"

"Ruby I don't think you are listening to me. I was not going to kill myself-

"You were going to die!"

"That is true..."

"If you did not want to die why were you falling out of a bullhead? I Ah!" Ruby let out a moan as her body shook as a literal  _ squawk  _ like a bird would do left her mouth.

_ I thought that as just a myth.  _ Jaune thought as Ruby moaned. 

"If you did not mean to jump... AH! That means you were pushed!?"

"I- wait for what?"

"You were pushed out of the craft!? Someone tried to kill you!?"

"What?!  _ NO _ ! No one tried to kill me! Except for that dirty old man-

"Dirty old man? You were kidnapped!?"

"What!?  _ NO _ ! I was not kidnapped! I was just taken from my home by someone with bad motives." Jaune said smugly before repeating that sentence in his head.

"Wait that sounds bad, let me say this again without making you panic-

"AH! You were kidnapped! And when he thought you were too much trouble he pushed you out of the bullhead!?"

"Ruby that is a crazy idea you-

"Oh my god! You were almost murdered!"

"I... you know? Ok. I  _ was _ . Are we going to not yell after this? You are hurting my ears-

"Don't worry! I'm going to protect you!"

"Look you are beautiful but that is not necessary ok? I can protect- Jaune stopped Ruby had stopped speaking a bright red blush appeared over her face.

"You... you think I am beautiful?"

"No, I know it. But Ruby, please-

A low pitched squawk left her mouth as Ruby began to bob her head back and forth? Her neck bobbed her head once as a smile began to grow on her lips.

"You think I'm attractive?"

"I... yes?" Jaune asked as Ruby smiled.

"You think I'm  _ beautiful _ !" 

"Yeah? I do?" 

"Then would you like my feather!?" Ruby asked plucking out a feather from her wings. The act did not look to hurt her but Jaune winced. Ruby held a massive red feather in her hand as Jaune paused looking her up and down before shrugging.

"Sure? I'll take it I have a hat for it." Jaune said reaching in his back Oz had been nice enough to let him take a bag on his fall. Jaune put the feather in a small black hat-

"You have a hat!?

"Yes?"

"I'll be the best  _ wife  _ ever!" 

" _ What?"  _

Jaune blinked as Ruby nodded the energetic yes that is a better word that a bit... off faunus looked at him with eager glowing eyes. She smiled so wide that Jaune thought her lips would be torn off! 

"You,..-

"I will be the best wife ever! Just you wait and see! I will be the best wife you have ever had!" Ruby smirked as Jaune blinked once, twice three times before pausing.

"What?" 

"I know this is a lot to take in but trust me! I know things." Ruby said winking at Jaune with the utter confidence and conviction of someone who has  _ no  _ idea what the hell they are talking about. 

"Ruby..."

"Yes, Jaune?"

"What do you know?"

" _ Things." _

_ "Things?" _

"Yes, I know  _ things _ ," Ruby said nodding her head as Jaune paused once again frowning.

"What things?"

" _ Things _ ." 

"Ruby, what kind of things do you know?" Jaune finally asked putting the hat with a feather on his head. Ruby let out a chirp! Of what could only be called pure happiness as she squealed! She jumped up a bit as a look of pure happiness crossed her face.

"Yes! Yes! I'm so glad that you did it!"

"Did what Ruby? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You said yes!"

"I literally have not said that for the past two minutes."

"I'm going to be the best wife ever!" 

"I really do not know what you are talking about!" 

"You are going to love it! You will not regret marrying me!" 

"Stop. What- 

"We are going to get married!" Ruby said before Jaune could pause and tell her that, that was a probably terrible horrendous idea Ruby tackled him!? Jaune let out a yelp as he was forced back Ruby slammed into him flying right at him. 

Her speed and strength sent him sprawling back as Jaune felt her lips slam onto his own. Ruby kissed Jaune hard and quick. She pushed her soft supple lips to his as Jaune felt his mind begin to reel. 

First kiss. Jaune thought as his hands acted on instinct they raised up griping Ruby's soft surprisingly pert ass.

She cooed into his lips her tongue pushing past his teeth. Ruby cooed into him she began to force her hips into his Jaune felt his dick harder nearly a foot od hard cock began to rise up as Ruby took off her top.

She under her bright red corset taking it off letting it fall to the floor. She let out a gasp! As Jaune pinched her nipples. Making sure that he twisted him cupping her soft supple breasts that despite being hidden under her shirt were actually not that small.

_At least a C._ Jaune thought as Ruby began to tear literally she ripped off his shirt. Shredding it in two like it was made of cloth. 

HEY! My shirt!? Jaune thought as Ruby did a similar maneuver with his pants. Ripping them off with her talons making sure to tear them off and expose his cock!

Now, this is a dick! Ruby thought licking her lips. She began to break her kiss with Jaune ending it with a wet  _ plop _ ! 

Jaune gasped his breath still out of his lungs, the beautiful faunus girl had stolen his breath and his first kiss and if things looking to be what jaune thought they were she was going to steal a bit more than that.

"Hey, there mister cock! I'm going to eat you!" She said taking her mouth and inhaling Jaune's cock. The boy let out a grunt of pleasure as his legs began to shake. 

"AH! Ruby! Your mouth!" Jaune said as Ruby smirking taking his length easily into her soft velvety throat. Jaune grunted one hand coming down resting on the back of Ruby's head. Slowly guiding her slick velvety mouth up and down his dick. 

Jaune felt her hands that still had the mass of red wings attached to him wrapped around his waist gripping his side using him for leverage as she choked on his cock!

_ Fuck! Your dick is big! I knew humans were big but this is amazing! I'm going to snap it in two!  _ Ruby thought as she choked on Jaunes dick loving the way he gasped and grunted. Jaune whimpered as Ruby's silver eyes smirked at him before she began to bob her head and- 

"GAH!? Ruby!? What are you doing!?" Jaune screamed as he came! Ruby's mouth began to bob back at forth somehow moving at inhuman speeds! 

Her neck bent and stretched to accommodate her insane speed! 

The wet glurking sounds of a girl choking on a dick with speeds that no human or faunus should be able to do before-

"FUCK! Ruby!" Jaune screamed as he came! Ruby's inhuman blowjob force his dick to break!

He came deep into her mouth making sure to have Ruby swallow down every last thick juicy drop!

Tasty! Ruby thought as she downed all of her lover's cock milk as he pumped her guts up, firing off like a fire hose right into Ruy's guts! 

After that Ruby broke her liplock on Jaune's cock with a hard wet plop! She pulled her head back and licked her lips showed a clean mouth before-

"Ok! Time for the fun!" Ruby said as she legs shot out! Jaune let out a harsh heavy yelp! As Ruby pulled him to the floor!

Jaune hit his ass hard on the floor making sure that he was ass down cock _ up! _

"Ruby! Wait a second, we should talk about this right?! You don't want to do anything risky that will affect us for the next ten plus years right!?" Jaune asked as Ruby licked her lips. 

She took no time taking off her thin lacy black panties exposing a glistening drooling cunt make her groan as- 

"Oh, I know what I am doing," Ruby said as she slammed her hips downward taking Jaune's cock all the way into her tight until then virgin cunt in one hard motion!

"AH! Fuck!" Jaune screamed as he felt like his dick was being cut in two! Jaune let out a scream as Ruby's tight impossibly tight cunt slammed down on him clamping down on his cock as he  _ groaned _ . 

Jaune whimpered as he felt his dick crushed Ruby's tight cunt slammed down on his dick making him grunt!

"Ruby! Fuck!" Jaune said as Ruby let out a gasp.

_ So big...  _ Ruby thought as she felt her cunt spread, her sma.. tight cunt was busy being split open. Jaune's dick spread her cunt apart breaking open her pink rose as Jaune's dick slid right into her sopping sex.

_ Fuck! He's going to break me in half! _ Ruby thought her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Jaune groaned as Ruby began to bounce and- 

" _ SQUAWK _ !" Time seemed to freeze in the spot. Jaune paused the hars she slapping sounds of a flesh slapping sex were followed by-

"Squawk!" Ruby squawked... she did not moan, she did not gasp she squawked like a bird when she was riding Jaune's dick. 

Her body slammed up and down her and breaking cunt crushing Jaune's cock as she rode him like a faunus _possessed!_

She bounced up and down on Jaune's cock! His dick bursting down her cervix as- 

" _ SQUAWK _ !" Ruby squawked like a literal bird. Jaune's eyes widened his face shifted his body was caught between loving just how tight her cunt was on his dick. Milking his cock like it was meant to be breed but...

_ She's squawking...  _ Jaune thought Ruby's awkward squawks filled the room. 

Ruby's cunt  _ broke  _ down Jaune's dick as Jaune felt his dick burst!

"Fuck!" Jaune said as she started to flap!? She used her wings to lift her wait up and fore slamming it down as hard as possible onto his pelvis. Her hips meeting his with a harsh meaty smack! Of flesh on flesh as she began to ram her pelvis down as hard as possible as she threatened to crack it open as- 

" _ FUCK _ !" Jaune screamed again as his dick broke! Jaune's dick fired like a fire hose deep into Ruby's cunt! She let out an ear-splitting squawk as she felt her tight as her until then virgin womb was suddenly filled with blast after blast of thick virile Arc seed that brutalized her womb with his cum making her squawk at the top of her lungs!

That is not a sound that I can get used to. Jaune thought wincing as Ruby rode him- 

"RUBY!" A loud angry voice shouted there was large stomping as someone walked up to the door there was a BANG! As the door was kicked open as another faunus this one an eagle? 

Jaune thought looking at the white parts of her arms brown splotches on white feathers as a lilac eyes blonde walked in. 

She was wearing a tight brown duster top and far too tight brown shorts that showed off impressively muscled thigs and-

"RUBY! If you don't keep that noise down I-"

She broke off her lilac eyes went wide as Jaune pushed. Jaune gulped once as he began to smile in an awkward way.

"I... hello? My name is Jaune Arc-

"MOM!" The faunus yelled at the top of her lungs as she began to call for her mother.

"Yang! Wait! Don't tell mom!" Ruby said waving her arms her cunt still being forcibly pumped with Arc seed as-

"Ruby's  _ fucking  _ a human in the attic!"

"My baby lost her virginity!? And I could not get it on  _ camera _ !?" A sharp furious feminine voice that sounded purely livid called out from below them. 

Jaune heard a scramble of talons on wood and the rapid beating of wings as another faunus? This one looked to be a carbon comp of Ruby. With taller limbs the same sharp silver eyes but dressed in a silver outfit with a silver cape flowing off of her back as-

" _ RUBY!"  _

"Mom!?" Ruby squawked her cunt still gripping Jaune's dick. His cock was busy pumping rope after thick rope of cum deep into her body her stomach now had a small bulge in it as Ruby's mom? Looked at her daughter like she had just stabbed a baby.

"Ruby Rose! You will explain this!" Summer said crossing her arms as Jaune gulped. 

"Hello? My name is Jaune Arc? I just fell from the sky can you tell me where I am and when Beacon starts?" The human asked trying to ask for some normalcy and wondering if he should be apologizing to Ruby's mom for having sex with her daughter in her own house. 

That never seemed to be an issue as Ruby flapped her wings the faunus glaring back at her mother. 

Jaune felt like he was suddenly in the wrong position between two conflicting faunus as he gulped.

"If you would just point me to Beacon I will be on my way- 

_ "Ruby!" _

_ "MOM!"  _

_ "RUBY!" _

_ "MOM!"  _

"Hello? Anyone? Can I please get up?" Jaune asked as the night began to ware on. 

\-----

"Ruby Rose Explain yourself now!" The mother Summer said Ruby was sitting on a couch next to Jaune who was still naked as the day he was born. Besides the dark black bowler cap with a bright crimson feather on it, Jaune had no clothes on and was blushing. 

Next to him Ruby, his fiance? According to her. 

_ No way in hell I want to get married this soon. J _ aune thought Ruby was nice but marriage would seriously put a damper on his hunting career. 

"I saved Jaune's life! He was going to commit suicide!" Ruby said as Jaune groaned. 

"I was not-

"You were going to kill yourself?!" The other eagle faunus this one with dark black hair like ink said her blood eyes widened as Jaune sighed.

"No! I was trying to get out-

"Jaune was  _ kidnapped _ ! And instead of being treated as property by his abductors he tried to kill himself!"

"That is not-

"Are you ok?!" Summer asked going from angry to concerned in a second she zoomed over to Jaune, her semblance speed like that of her daughter allowed her to flip over to him checking his naked body for any injury. Speaking of being naked this family had liberal views on clothes. 

"Jaune?" The one other human a man named Tai who was also naked as the day he was born. With a small black and silver collar on his neck asked.

Jaune had _no_ idea why Tai was naked in front of his daughters and wives he did not really want to find out either.

_ There are some things that you really do not want to know Jaune. Just smile and wave.  _ Jaune thought to wince he really had started to think he had been saved by the least reliable faunus. I need to get out of here. Jaune thought as Summer looked over him, glaring down at his body. There were some scars on his chest and back but mainly from his training. 

"You look ok but don't scare me like that! Suicide is not a laughing issue!" Summer said pouting before her neck shot forward!

Jaune almost yelped as she  _ slammed  _ her head into Jaune's chest. The impact hurt but not more than a punch would. _ Did she just peck me?  _ Jaune thought as he swore the bird faunus had just pecked him instead of hitting as she backed off.

"So who captured you?" The woman Raven? Said the intimidating eagle glared down her eyes narrowed into slits as Jaune sighed. 

"I was on a ship with an old man-

"Fuck a gold guy? That sucks man." Yang said as Summer paused.

"Yang! Language!" Summer said as Yang the eagle faunus with the massive mane of blonde hair said as Jaune sighed. 

"I... it's not that bad?"

"You got kidnapped! Jaune that is not good!" summer said as Jaune pushed the really should clear up this whole kidnapped business. On one hand, it did make him seem sympathetic on the other hand it could and well as far as his luck said it would come back to bite him in the ass at the worst possible time.

So Jaune decided to just tell them he was not kidnapped-

"We are going to make sure you are safe Jaune!"

"You are safe in our house." Ravne and Summer said as Jaune paused he really did not have anywhere to go... Ozpin said that he could be safe or safer if he stayed in Patch but that did not mean that Jaune wanted to stay... 

_Especially when this family is so... weird._ Jaune thought before shaking his head. 

"I... I'll stay here but! I have to train!"

"Train? What are you training for?" Ruby asked her head cocked as Jaune sighed.

"I am trying to be a hunter and I am going to Beacon to learn how."

"What!? You are going to Beacon too!" Ruby said chirping in happiness as Jaune paused as he had just got the feeling that he had made a critical mistake. 

"Yes? I am going to Beacon-

"When! When!" Ruby said bouncing up and down in the living room her wings flapping carrying her up a bit as she hovered int he air. 

"I am going as soon as possible. The next semester." Jaune said trying to distance himself from the overly aggressive sexy faunus that may or may not be carrying his future children as she gulped. 

"AH! If that's the case then we can go to Beacon together!" The girl said pumping the air, her arms shuddered her wide bright crimson plume of feathers that clung to her arms like a second skin. Flashing at Jaune as the boy slowly as if not to try to attract attention to himself nodded.

"That's good... maybe we can see each other?"

"Really? You? Beacon? I can't see it." Yang said crossing her arms the eagle gave Jaune a searing look. Her bright white feathers fluttering as she smirked.

"You don't got the muscles to fight. I can tell."

"Yang!" The woman Ravne said she elder eagle glared at her daughter. Not liking how she talked to Jaune neither was he as Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't get what it takes to fight. I mean come on! I can tell you look so scrawny!" Yang said smiling like a child as Jaune stood up, trying to look intimidating to the taller by half a foot faunus that did have far more muscles than him. 

_ Why is it so hard to be tough when naked?  _

"Do you want to fight me to see?" Yang paused her mouth fell open before a smirk passed on her lips.

"Ok, human boy you want to fucking go?" 

"Yang..." Raven warned as Raven shook her head as Yang began to crack her knuckles.

"You want a fighting human you fucking got one!" Yang said flapping her wings Jaune saw twin golden gauntlets flash on her writs as he stared her down.

"If you want it let's do it," Jaune said as he paused.

"Ruby do you know where my bag is? I need my weapons."

"AH! I got it!" Ruby said blurring up and down the stairs disappearing and appearing again weapons in hand.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks." 

"Ok simple rules! The first one to quit wins! IF you are downed and can not fight back without being severely hurt you are out!" Ravne said as she looked at her daughter pride in joy of her life Yang cracking her arms. 

"Ok Jaune you got some guts! I wonder what the smell like?"

"Keep talking," Jaune said as Raven sighed. 

"When I say the match is over it is over! No contests do you both understand? When I say stop fighting you stop. If I have to make you stop you will regret it." Raven wanted looking Raven the Jaune the human boy was still but naked, his dick that was big not as big as Tai's flapping in the breeze a sword and shield in his arms. 

Jaune nodded as Yang yawned stretching out showing off her chest to Jaune who if by the blush on his face or the sudden growth of his dick meant anything liked what she had to offer.

"Hey! Yang! Stop that! He is my mate!" Ruby said stomping her foot on the ground her talons dug into the soft earth as she began to flutter up in the air eyes narrowed as Raven rolled her eyes. 

_"Enough!_ Both of you! Are you ready?"

"I am."

"Hell yeah! You are going down!"

"We'll see about that," Jaune said as Raven sighed.

"Fine. Very well. Fight!" She said as the fight began.

Yang smirked as she did not waste even one second as she began to attack.

"Sorry Jaune but I'm not going to go easy on you!" Yang said as she flew into the air. Flapping her wings taking flight as-

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" Jaune asked as Yang flew up into the air. Her massive wings easily carried her up into the sky the girl smirked down to Jaune as she began to crack her knuckles.

"What? I'm going to fly of course!"

"But I can't hit you up there!"

"That sounds like a personal problem really," Yang said smiling evily as Jaune sighed.

"So you want me to fight you like this?"

_"Yup_! You better grow some wings and fight me like a faunus!"

"Can I convince you to come down here and fight me like a human?"

"Nope!" Yang said as she raised her gauntlets and fired at him! Jaune blocked her rounds his shield deflecting as Yang flew around. 

Her gauntlets blasting him as she flew without fear.

"What's wrong Jaune!? You can't fight back!" Yang said smiling as she blasted Rubys' mate.

He's a cutie! I can see why she picked him. Gonna beat him the fuck him! Yang thought flying doing a flip showing off her chest to Jaune as she saw his dick go ramrod straight.

"JAUNE!"

"Ruby it's not me"!

"Yeah, It's all me!" Yang said doing a pose she had this Jaune was hers and- 

The wound of whistling air filled her ears as- 

"What the- 

_ FWAP _ ! Yang felt something crash into her face. Something hard long and fast slammed into her as she yelped! 

"AH!" Yang screamed something slammed into her face knocking her off balance she tumbled crashing into a tree before falling headfirst into the ground hitting it with a whap! 

Yang's vision spun her head felt like it was being split open as-

"What happened?" Yang groggily asked before-

_ Cool. _ Yang felt cool steel press into her throat Jaune had his sword pressed to her jugular with a smirk on his face.

"What?! How?! I was in mid-air!"

"I threw my sword," Jaune said smiling as Yang growled.

"I! You fucking-

"Yang! Language! Jaune wins." Raven said a smirk in her lips as Jaune smiled.

"Thanks, Raven, Yang? Good fight." 

\-----

Jaune had gotten used to living in Patch more or less... he woke up everyday naked Ruby sucking down his dick Jaune's mouth opened as he was blown. Ruby knew just how to take his dick sucking slurping it into the back of her throat making sure to make Jaune's toes curl as he whimpered. 

Jaune was often made to cum once, twice, thrice int her tight suction cup-like mouth before she would mount his dick and bounce on his member, Ruby said she needed milk. 

Before she was often bouncing on his dick, RUby's always tight diamond breaking cunt was never long without his dick in it. Ruby had sex with Jaune on a daily basis she never went more than a few hours without mounting him and jamming his dick into the deepest parts of her cunt. 

Ruby was always on top. She never let Jaune be on top of her. She insisted on being the dominant one and there was no room for Jaune to argue, nor were there any clothes for him as the men did not wear clothes in the Xiao-long Branwen Rose household. 

After that, it was usually food, movies, tv cuddling. Ruby was a sucker for cuddles she needed to be spooning or spooned by Jaune at all times of the day. Usually the former and-

"Jaune! Look up!" Ruby said as Jaune was snapped out of his daydream he was at a ball a gala. 

He and the rest of his new family... he used that word in the loosest way possible as a sex-crazed faunus an angry older sister and two moms that spend mor time getting stuffed by her dad than doing really anything else was a bit odd.

"What am I looking at?" Jaune asked his suit his actual suit was fitting well. Where Ruby found clothes for him in his size without him knowing it he would never know. As Jaune looked ahead he saw faunus of all shapes wings of all colors and sized form green, to yellow to black all walked back and forth-

"That's her!"

"Who?"

"My rival!"

"You have a rival?" Jaune asked raising an eyebrow. He had no idea who Ruby's rival was but-

"Yeah! That's Weiss!" Ruby said as Jaune looked up to see-

"Beautiful." Jaune's words spoke for him. There was one of if not the most beautiful faunus he had ever seen in the middle of the floor. She was taller than Ruby older around Jaune's age. She had skin like the first covering of fresh snow. 

She was smooth peaceful and her eyes shone a glacial hue that chilled Jaune to the core. She had hair flowing past her waist the color of the broken moon her feathers were also a ghostly white each and every last one elegantly cared for and shined to the maximum. She had a large scar running down her left eye and was dressed in a surreal blue outfit. 

"She's something else."

"Duh! She's always so uptight! She thinks she's better than us you know?" Ruby asked folding her arms as Weiss locked onto Ruby. She narrowed her eyes stomping over her feet shoved into high heels as- 

"Rose."

"Weiss."

"I see you have a mate."

"Yes, Weiss I got my mate before you!" Ruby snicked as Weiss bristled. Her feathers ruffled as she calmed. 

"I see. Human your name?"

"Jaune Arc-

"Do you waltz?" Weiss asked as Jaune paused. 

"Waltz? The hell is that?" Ruby asked as Jaune nodded.

"I do."

"Shall we?" Weiss offered as she held out her hand Jaune took it without a word.

"Eh? Jaune? Jaune!" Ruby shouted as her mate was taken from her and brought to a dance floor.

For the next half hour, Ruby ground her teeth. Jaune was swung by Weiss their stupid legs moving in perfect rythm as they danced up and down the floor.

"You are beautiful."

"You are handsome."

"I... I don't know what to say honestly." Jaune said smiling as Weiss blushed. 

"Well, you can start by saying yes."

"To what?"

"I think a man of your... caliber deserves the best in the world."

"I... thanks?"

"That is why I am giving you this." Weiss reached back her pec feathers shining as she plucked out a massive silver feather. jaune paused as he saw the feather in her hand.

"A feather?"

"Yes. Will you take it?"

"Sure why not?" Jaune asked Ruby had given him a feather and she seemed to like it when he wore it maybe Weiss would too?

"Outstand. Here. Let me." Weiss put her feather in Jaune's hat knocking RUbys to the side as-

_"HEY! JAUNE!"_ Ruby screamed as Weiss smirked.

"Perfect I look forward to our children."

"Well, that's good wait _what?"_

_\-----_

"ALmost there!" Ruby said as Jaune sighed. The wind blew past his face as Ruby carried him by his arms. Rubys' insistence to fuck Jaune in the bathroom this morning made them miss the bullhead to Beacon. 

The faunus had to fly Juaune and her there. Jaune looking up to her packed cunt that was still leaking his own cum on him making Jaune sigh...

The two made it into Beacon that day easy enough. They were lost for a second before fining the sleeping hall. Yang was waiting for them and smirked when she found them. 

"AH! You two finally made it! Fucking to long?" Yang asked as Ruby sighed.

"No Yang! But really that flight made me so tired!" 

"Jaune so nice to see you."

"Weiss?"

"Get out of here!"

"You get out of here!"

"That is my mate!"

"Mine"! They both yelled as Jaune sighed.

"How do they know each other?" Jaune aksed Yang as Weiss and Ruby squawked in anger. 

"They are childhood _friends_. Her sister and my mom's work together. She and Ruby shared a lot as kids and now hate each other's guts. Their whole life is competition and bickering for dominance."

"So are they friends?" Jaune asked as Ruby looked ready to gouge Weiss's eyes out. 

"Freinds or enemies."

"Which one is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really I guess?"

"You will work out your landing strategy on your own."

"Wait for what?" Jaune asked as loud whooshes of air were heard.

"What do you mean working out- 

_ " AHHHHHHHHHHH _ _!"_ Jaune screamed as he was flung out into the sky. Jaune saw Ruby and Weiss tangled in a ball mid-air fighting bickering pecking each other as he sighed.

"Well, time to do this," Jaune said as he crashed into a tree. He drove his sword into the woods. Holding on to dear life barely stopping his fall.

"Well, I guess I lived?" Jaune asked as-

"Hi." A voice said as a pair of amber eyes looked at him A faunus with black hair cat ears and silky black wings looked back at him also apparently stuck in a tree.

"So... partner?"

"I guess so."

"Jaune. Jaune Arc."

"Blake. Blake Belladonna." 

"NIce to meet you, Blake."

"Same here," Blake said as-

" _Dolt!"_

_ "Brat!" _

_ "Don't call me that you imbecile!" _

_ "Hey! Don't be mean!" _

_ "You are being rude!" _

_ "You are mean! That is why Jaune does not like you!" _

_ "He loves me! He took my feather!" _

_ "He took my feather!" _

_ "I shoved my feather into him!" _

_ "I Shove my feather in him first!" _

"Friends of yours?" Blake asked as Jaune shivered.

"You could say that..."

"JAUNE!" They both yelled as Blake frowned.

"They sound noisy."

"You have literally no idea..." 

\-----

"Lead by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin said as the new team Auburn lead by Jaune was formed. After killed the nevermore Jaune his new partner Blake along with Weiss and Ruby were a team-

"Hah! My mate is the leader!"

"My best friend and mate is the leader!"

"He is my mate, Ruby!"

"No mine!"

" _Mine!"_

_ "Mine!" _

"Do you want to be _strangled_!"

"Try me!" 

"This is not gonna stop anytime soon is it?" Blake groaned as Jaune paused.

"No... no, it is not."

"Joy..."

\------

Later on in the  _ Auburn  _ dorm, Ruby and Weiss had their nests. Masses of blankets and pillows Blake a strange hammock and Jaune a regular bed. Ruby and Weiss had tucked out and slept in the same bed as-

"So Blake what kind of faunus are you?" Jaune asked yawning his enigmatic partner paused. Her pink kimobn showing off smooth pale skin as she smiled. 

"Seagull."

"What?"

"Seagull."

"You... you don't look like one."

_ "Seagull."  _

"I see... good night," Jaune said sighing as the first day  _ began _ ...

  
  
  



End file.
